Vehicular accidents claim thousands of lives each year. Studies have shown that many of these fatalities included persons who were not seriously injured in the accident but were killed or seriously injured by fire which followed the initial impact. The principal causes of this type of fire include the rupture of the vehicle's fuel tank or the disengagement of the filler cap which is attached to the open end of the fuel filler pipe. Many of these ruptures occur as a result of the fuel tank's filler pipe being broken away from the body of the tank. As a vehicle is impacted the body of the vehicle is often moved relative to the fuel tank. Since the upper portion of a fuel tank's filler pipe is normally attached to the body of the vehicle in such a way as to prevent such relative movement, the obvious result is an over stressing and consequent rupture of the connection between the filler pipe and the body of the fuel tank. Disengagement of the filler pipe cap is normally caused by the cap being impacted by a body portion of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in general, it is an object of the present invention to lessen the chance of fuel spillage from the area of a vehicle's fuel filler pipe. The device which is the subject of this invention is particularly well adapted for use on van type vehicles, such as those which are used as emergency vehicles, or are subject to severe usage, but is also well suited for use on all types of motorized vehicles.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resilient break-away connection assembly for attachment between the body of a vehicle and the filler pipe of the vehicle's fuel tank. This assembly provides a particularly effective support to the filler pipe during normal use, and is specifically designed to reduce the chance of a rupture between the vehicle's fuel tank and its filler pipe, in the event that the vehicle is involved in an accident.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel filler pipe connection assembly which utilizes a portion of the assembly to serve as a connector element during normal operation of the vehicle and as a protector to the open end portion of a vehicle fuel filler pipe so as to minimize the chance of disengagement of a fuel filler cap in the event the vehicle is involved in an accident.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a resilient break-away connector assembly which provides an effective support between the body of a vehicle and its fuel filler pipe and which serves to absorb severe vibrations between the vehicle's body and fuel tank. The assembly thus serves to minimize stress and resultant cracking at the point of connection between the vehicle's fuel filler pipe and its fuel tank.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a resilient break-away connector which, because of its unique design, allows a great deal of multi-directional movement between a vehicle body and its fuel filler pipe without the exertion of undue stress on the area of connection between a vehicle's fuel tank filler pipe and its fuel tank.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a resilient break-away connector assembly which is inexpensive to fabricate and which is easily utilized to provide a safe and efficient connection between the body of a vehicle and its fuel filler pipe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a flexible connector assembly which will accommodate filler pipes of varying sizes and configurations.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description which follows.
Examples of related prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. as follows: Farlli, Pat. No. 4,027,910; Nishio et al, Pat. No. 4,079,952; Henning et al, Pat. No. 4,142,756; Hubbard et al, Pat. No. 4,185,844; Kudo, Pat. No. 4,252,245; Hazashi et al, Pat. No. 4,448,323; and Goto et al Pat. No. 4,573,694.
While the referenced prior art patents disclose devices which seek to resolve at least some of the problems associated with accidental fuel spills caused by vehicle impact, none suggest a device having the flexibility and safety features which are present in the unique assembly disclosed by applicant.